Kuuruko Wallerstein
Kuuruko Wallerstein is a young girl who was once the heiress to a large mining company owned by her family. After being captured, she was an assistant to an Administrator in the Elementals, named Magnesite for sometime, and was previously studied/experimented on as their prisoner. Her brother was captured alongside her, however was eventually killed. Currently, Kuuruko is living on the Elementals Spaceship 9Z5, waiting to receive a new job from her Commanders, which will likely be another job as an assistant. Appearance Kuuruko is a young girl of average height, with pale fair skin and long, rose red hair, sporting an ahoge. While she leaves her hair loose, a gem, Sunstone, sometimes ties a part of it into a braid around the the back of her head. She was born with dark blue eyes, but they have now become grey and lifeless. Kuuruko has some noticeable injuries too, being given a scar running over her left eye by Magnesite. She can often be seen with cuts and bruises by extension, however they are usually bandaged by Sunstone. Her nose and right cheek are constantly bandaged to cover two additional scars. There are also small eyebags under both of her eyes, due to suffering from insomnia and possibly sleep paralysis. As a member of the Elementals, Kuuruko wears a silver-colored outfit composed of a long-sleeved button up shirt, alongside gloves, a pleated skirt that goes down to just above her knees, and work boots. Personality Kuuruko is a scarred and anxious individual, in the past being jumpy to even just being touched by someone. She spoke quietly due to overthinking everything she said and becoming shy, and tried to avoid all interaction with others; eye contact, touch, talking, etc. While she adopted a brave stance when near other Elementals, especially ones higher ranking than her, due to being told by Magnesite she needed to make herself presentable, as by being her toy any mistakes she made would be an embarrassment to Magnesite by extension, she was constantly filled with anxiety. She believed that any slip up would be met with physical punishment, and braced herself for being hit, even flinching and apologising profusely just for bumping into someone when walking. Now, as her situation has improved, Kuuruko has improved alongside it, thanks to help from people like Sean and Blueberry. She is more comfortable around others and, depending on who's nearby, more willing to speak, while still being shy and somewhat awkward at times. Whenever she messes up, while she still prepares herself for being shouted at, she no longer fears being hit. Despite Kuuruko slowly healing over time, she still struggles to cope, or even function on her own, and when around people like Magnesite and Chromite can just shut down. Kuuruko is usually best calmed by her friend Sean, as she feels more protected around him, especially when he holds her hand. Kuuruko sometimes shuts herself off completely from others emotionally, showing fake emotions and pretending she's fine when she isn't. This is best seen around Magnesite. She struggles to say no to/not comply with everything Magnesite says, who says she loves her, and takes any physical punishments (beating, slapping, etc) by just saying sorry, instead of arguing back. Kuuruko even goes as far as allowing Magnesite to cut and bruise her, albeit not to a point anywhere near enough to kill her. Background Born into a wealthy family, her family and name were famous for the large mining company that they had owned for generations. As her older brother was more interested in becoming a Hunter, becoming the heir to the family fell to her. However, roughly at the age of 16, she and her brother were abducted by the Elementals as prisoners. While her brother resisted and was eventually killed, she complied with the Elementals rules and demands, becoming their prisoner, living in the Human's Area for some time, and, eventually, worker. Relationships Magnesite Magnesite is one of Kuuruko's tormentors, and would likely be called Kuuruko's owner if asked by an Elemental, being seen as basically just property by Magnesite. They have an unstable and toxic forced 'romantic' relationship, best seen in private. Magnesite is known to have both physically and psychologically abused Kuuruko on many occasions in the past, and continues to do so now. Despite this, Kuuruko stayed silent and obedient throughout everything for a very long time, only really trying to get away when encouraged and backed up by Sean McCarthy, and later Blueberry. When Kuuruko worked for Magnesite, whenever Kuuruko misbehaved, Magnesite would punish her usually by beatings, and even sometimes through the other forms of abuse mentioned earlier. Magnesite is seen as having a twisted form of love for Kuuruko, manipulating her into having sex with her in hopes of impregnating her, and constantly telling her that what she does, she does out of love, all the while tormenting her. Kuuruko, in return, has very mixed feelings towards her. While she has been scarred heavily due to the trauma she has been put through and obviously wishes she could just be left alone, in her now mentally ill mind, she has slowly come to believe what Magnesite tells her, believing that without Magnesite the Elementals would have already gotten rid of her. As such, to an extent, Kuuruko is genuinely loyal to her, as seen when she constantly hesitates to reject Magnesite's advances, even though she's now free. However, after losing Kuuruko in a sense, as she no longer works for Magnesite, she has started to become a lot more compassionate all of a sudden. Magnesite claims to have done what she did to Kuuruko out of love, coming from a state of confusion as she has never truly understood humans, or how to properly deal with them. While this may seem like another lie to try and bring Kuuruko back, Magnesite is genuine; having disciplined Kuuruko in the ways she did because there was no other way she knew how. There were also times where she simply abused Kuuruko as she found it amusing, such as when she put Kuuruko on a collar and leash, however these times may have been rare. Magnesite is currently attempting to apologise and make up with Kuuruko, however as she simply wants to be left alone, these attempts have failed. As said by Sean, Magnesite will get her chance when Kuuruko is ready, and shouldn't keep trying to force herself onto Kuuruko anymore. Sunstone In contrast to her relationship with Magnesite, Kuuruko has a more caring relationship with Sunstone. Sunstone is usually the one Kuuruko goes to whenever Sean is unavailable, as she is often the only other person who actually cares for Kuuruko that is free. Bandaging her wounds and letting her stay in her room, Sunstone also allows her to vent, which often results in Kuuruko crying, as she is prone to it already. As such, Kuuruko sees Sunstone almost as a motherly figure; someone she can always go to if she needs help or advice. They are also known to sometimes sleep together, Kuuruko falling asleep easier beside Sunstone. Sunstone is also known to be possessive of Kuuruko due to her having romantic feelings for her, and can sometimes be over-protective and hesitant to let her off on her own again after they've spent time together, wanting Kuuruko all to herself. While this is rather toxic behaviour, Sunstone genuinely just cares possibly too much for her, and overthinks things when they're not around each other. Sean McCarthy Sean is a close friend of Kuuruko's, having known each other for some time now. Hailing the day they met as the 'greatest/luckiest day of her life', she admires him greatly for his willingness to throw himself in harms way for her and others, even when he barely knew her, and tries to make herself more like him, as seen when she forced herself to go help out Pet, whom she barely knew, after being encouraged by the way he had just then saved her, now for the second time. It could be said that he is somewhat of an idol to her, as well as her best friend. Feeling safe whenever Sean is around, and being able to calm down and think quicker just by him being there or holding his hand, Kuuruko has slowly developed romantic feelings for Sean, seeing him as someone who has literally saved her life, as without him, she likely never would have gone to Apatite for reassignment, and thus would have been stuck with Magnesite for the rest of her life. Whenever possible, he is the first person she goes to for help, and has at times asked him to sleep beside her, as she copes with her insomnia better when she has someone nearby. Despite how she feels for Sean, she can at times avoid him because of that. Believing she doesn't deserve someone like him, and that things could become awkward between them if she ever revealed them, believing he would reject her, Kuuruko describes being around him as sometimes causing a pulsing pain in her chest, and she may sometimes suffer panic attacks when her mind lingers on it for too long. As such, she never plans on telling Sean how she feels. Finn McCarthy Finn is one of Kuuruko's friends. While she doesn't appear to be comfortable around Finn to the same degree that she does with Sunstone and Sean, she still seems comfortable enough to talk to him about personal matters. When she first met Sean and Finn she hesitated to tell them both about her life with the Elementals, deliberately holding back details and trying to make things out to be fine. However when alone with Finn, as Sean was sleeping besides her, she was more open about her daily life and how it was to live with Magnesite, expressing envy of a simpler life in the Human's Area. In return, Finn expressed sympathy for not only having to work for, but also live amongst the Elementals. In her free time, when the others are all currently working, Kuuruko has visited Finn in the Human's Area; wanting to help him not feel so alone, while at the same time not wanting to be alone herself, she enjoys talking to him and sometimes asking about the Earth, as she was so young at the time she was taken, that she barely saw much of it. Other times she may just show up to sit with Finn and watch the other humans, or the water running in the area. Whenever she sleeps overnight in the Human's Area, she asks to sleep besides him. Blueberry Blueberry is one of Kuuruko's close friends. Both being subject to some level of abuse at the hands of Magnesite, Kuuruko is known to spend time just walking and talking with Blueberry when she's on guard duty, as they can easily relate to some experiences with Magnesite. As Blueberry is not used to being shown kindness, or being spoken to as normally as when she met Kuuruko and Sean, she is usually quite eager to help and be around her friends, with Kuuruko being no exception. She is happy to do things for Kuuruko without expecting anything in return, however Kuuruko tries her best to help Blueberry in anyway she can when asked either way, as a way to repay Blueberry for her kindness. Blueberry is shown to have some level of romantic feelings for Kuuruko, which she hides as best she can. Things can sometimes be quiet between them due to this, as things may sometimes get awkward, however they're just happy being with each other, similarly to Kuuruko and Finn. Kuuruko may sometimes hug Blueberry at the side as they walk or hold her hand, something she picked up from Sean, to cheer her up when she seems down, much to Blueberry's embarrassment. Blueberry is also someone who Kuuruko sometimes sleeps with, and, in contrast to some others, it is usually Blueberry that offers, likely due to her feelings for Kuuruko and wanting her to feel safe, instead of Kuuruko herself. Royal Royal is one of Kuuruko's friends. As Kuuruko is one of the people who freed him, alongside Sean, he feels that he owes her to a certain extent, especially since after freeing Royal she also went on to help him reestablish and start up his room and area for Corrupted Gems, and is incredibly grateful to her for all the help she has given him in the time they've known each other. They aren't often seen hanging around each other in their spare time, as Royal is usually working 24/7, however they are happy to share personal details with each other, both even sharing their pasts with each other, Royal even explaining how a hybrid like himself came to be. Despite being friends, as stated above, they currently have more of a working relationship than anything else, Royal often needing help with getting things set up/running, as the only constant help he has is Hachi and Stingy, and Kuuruko always ready to help, as she is still waiting to be assigned a new job. Still, they enjoy being around each other, and, similarly to Sean, Royal feels more confident and calm than usual being around Kuuruko. Quotes Trivia * Kuuruko's background holds some similarity to the character from RWBY named Weiss Schnee, a show Mr. Drawing Man Zack was obsessed with when making Kuuruko * Kuuruko's eye bags are due to her suffering from insomnia, almost never getting enough sleep to fulfil her role in the Elementals, if she even gets any. She is sometimes awoken or stopped from resting due to Magnesite's abuse ** Due to her insomnia, it is also possible that she may suffer from sleep paralysis from time to time, too * She is possibly of German descent, to some unknown degree Category:Female Category:Human Category:Elementals